


O final feliz da família Li

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, XXX Holic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após concertar o mundo, Tsubasa e Watanuki tornaram-se existências ligadas a lugar nenhum. Tsubasa está determinado a cumprir a promessa feita aos clones. Ele encontrará um mundo onde os quatro possam existir juntos? E a dor de não ter uma origem? Ele poderá concertar?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Shaoran, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866850





	1. Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fic - 3 capítulos
> 
> Card Captors Skura e Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle não me pertencem. Pertencem ao quarteto Clamp.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Estava tudo bem agora. Ao menos era o que aparentava. Deixara a princesa alguns minutos atrás, indo para casa sozinho. Estava aliviado, mas ainda mal pela vida dura de seus clones e aquele porta retrato... Caminhou até ele e o tomou em mãos. O coração apertou dolorosamente. Estava sozinho ali. No mundo restaurado não havia espaço para sua existência. Estava ligado o nada. Seus pais... Sabiam que não eram realmente os clones. Uma imagem de ambos permanecia gravada em sua mente. Mesmo as distorções no tempo não haviam apagado sua outra vida, assim como fora com os clones. Não se arrependia de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas os olhos entristeceram e se encheram de lágrimas.

– O ciclo foi cortado com certeza, mas Syaoran-kun e Watanuki-kun que estava com ele... Aquele dois foram deixados para trás. Como indivíduos sem conexão com nenhum lugar – o mago dizia tristemente enquanto caminhava junto com o ninja pela cidade.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Aqui é...

– Um lugar importante para o qual viemos quando éramos pequenos. Os outros eu e você.

– É mesmo... – lembrou sorrindo e sentou-se ao lado da princesa - Quando eu sai daquele espaço eu paguei um preço. E esse foi continuar a jornada.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– No mundo concertado eles se tornaram um tipo de existência inconcebível para a própria existência da lógica. O tipo de influência que eles vão ter no espaço-tempo é desconhecido. Portanto, para restringir o poder dessa influência, Watanuki-kun escolheu ficar em um mesmo lugar e o Syaoran-kun escolheu não ficar em um mesmo lugar.

– Mas existir sem estar ligado a nada não tem lógica – o ninja pensou.

– Tem razão, mas não é assim que as coisas se concertaram. E isso, eu tenho certeza que causa dor a ele. Lembrar daquelas pessoas e saber que mesmo se chegar a elas não será reconhecido, porque para seus pais ele não existe mais.

– Puu! – Soel pulou da roupa de Kurogane, assustando os dois.

– Você não estava junto com a princesa?

– Sakura foi para a casa do Syaoran!

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Naquele momento, nós dissemos que escolheríamos um mundo onde todos nós poderíamos existir. Portanto, enquanto continuo com a jornada, procurarei por um mundo onde possamos. Se eu conseguir eu vou perguntar ao meu outro eu que está dentro de mim. O que ele deseja e o que ele escolherá.

– Eu também quero me encontrar com meu outro eu que está dentro de mim. Mas eu não posso ir junto. É isso mesmo... Não é? – Perguntou encarando-o de maneira triste.

– Sakura... – olhou-a com a mesma tristeza.

– Eu quero ir junto, mas, se eu o fizer, a jornada do Syaoran será muito mais difícil. Porque eu vi um sonho... Eu não quero que seja difícil como foi para todos até agora. Está tudo bem... – ela concluiu com os olhos marejados.

Ver aquilo doeu. Doeu muito. Ele encontraria aquele mundo e quando o encontrasse viria buscá-la.

– Sabe... Tem só uma coisa que eu quero te dizer antes disso. E faz bastante tempo que eu queria te dizer que... Eu te...

– Sakura... Eu te amo – falou sem esperar que ela terminasse de falar, abraçando-a apertado, deixando a princesa surpresa, mas indescritivelmente feliz.

– Eu também... Te amo! – A princesa retribuiu o abraço com igual intensidade, abrindo um grande sorriso.

Mesmo com toda a dor causada por aquele porta-retrato momentos atrás e sabendo que ela não iria com ele, seu coração explodiu em felicidade naquele momento. Abraçou a princesa mais forte, sendo igualmente retribuído, e se pudesse ficaria daquele jeito para sempre.

– Bom, será que não viemos rápido demais? – A voz fez os dois se soltarem e corarem.

– Kurogane, você realmente não se toca sobre o clima né?!

– Então não venham me trazer para um lugar destes!

– Mokona disse que vocês tinham vindo para cá! – Yuui esclareceu.

– Você usou magia para apagar a sua presença e aliviar os seus passos porque você tinha a intenção de bisbilhotar, não é mesmo? – O ninja falou.

Como resposta teve um sorriso do mago e da mokona.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Eu vou.

– E Nihon Koku? – Soel perguntou.

– Tomoyo disse que eu podia ficar longe por um tempo.

_{Flash Back}_

– Você finalmente compreendeu o significado da verdadeira força. Tudo bem em ficar longe por um tempo. Você é importante para aquelas pessoas também.

– Mas eu voltarei.

– Eu não duvido disso. Agora vá. Ainda pode dormir um pouco até o amanhecer.

A sacerdotisa surpreendeu-se com a atitude dele. O ninja virou-se para ela e a abraçou, muito forte, fazendo seus olhos se fecharem com o conforto do momento e um sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Ela nunca dizia a ninguém coisas como sentimentos, mas também os possuía, como qualquer pessoa e sempre esperara por aquilo. Da mesma forma, envolveu o ninja com seus braços.

– Eu vou voltar. Eu prometo.

– Eu vou estar te esperando.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

Um belo sorriso quase apareceu no rosto do ninja.

– Kurogane sorriu! Puu!

– Cale a boca Manju Branco!!

– Puu! Kurogane está ficando vermelho! Kurogane está apaixonado por Tomoyo!

– Quem diria hein? Kuropuu está apaixonado!!

– Seu Manju Branco desgraçado!!! Seu mago imbecil!!! Eu vou acabar com a raça de vocês!!!

Os demais riam enquanto Kurogane corria atrás de Yuui, que carregava Soel nos braços. Terminada a perseguição, Mokona expeliu algo de sua boca. Um brinco igual ao seu, mas a pedra era azul ao invés de vermelha.

– Isso é algo que o mokona do qual estou separado esteve protegendo por muito tempo. Tem memórias dentro disto! Não importa para qual mundo Syaoran e os outros viajem, nós voltaremos para Clow Koku!

Momentos mais tarde, estavam para partir. O casal olhou-se com um olhar terno e uma pontada de dor os atingiu mais uma vez. Voltaria para buscá-la a qualquer custo! Já estavam dentro do transporte dimensional, mas estenderam as mãos um para o outro.

– O meu nome verdadeiro é... – disseram ao mesmo tempo quando suas mãos se tocaram.

– Tsubasa – arregalaram os olhos de surpresa momentaneamente.

Com um sorriso, soltaram suas mãos.

– Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo... Com certeza!


	2. O amor naquela foto

Olhando um porta-retrato na cômoda do quarto, de repente a Card Captor sentiu-se triste e uma imensa vontade de chorar lhe invadiu. Sempre foram apenas os dois naquela foto. Por que sentia falta de algo? Aquele outro você para quem entregara seu báculo no sonho, por que sentia que o algo que faltava estava com aquela pessoa? Aquele quarto infantil, vazio na casa, as palavras de Yuuko. Em algum momento nada mais fazia sentido, como se suas memórias fossem quebradas. Sentou-se na cama, com toda certeza de uma criança. Sentiu um imenso amor emanar dali, mas em suas lembranças não encontrava motivo. Sempre que tentava lembrar havia uma espécie de bloqueio, mas tinha certeza, ela mesma já cuidara do dono daquele quarto e o colocara para dormir ali. Seria aquilo mais um preço de alguém?

– Querida... Está chorando...! - Ele entrou no quarto e a abraçou, olhando para o mesmo ponto que ela – Você também sente como se algo estivesse faltando?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Aquela sensação já os acompanhada havia alguns dias. Na verdade, anos, mas ultimamente estava mais intensa.

– O que Yuuko disse... Ela provavelmente está morta agora, mas... Alguma coisa com a lógica do universo...

O chinês não pode concluir seu raciocínio. Uma das cartas deixou o bolso de Sakura, flutuando ao redor do casal. Aquela carta... Ela mesma a criara inconscientemente no dia em que haviam se separado quando crianças. Uma grande luz emanava da carta. Começaram a sentir sono e como se tivesse acabado de sofrer um choque, o casal caiu adormecido no chão.

– Não há nada tão forte e intenso como o amor de uma mãe e de um pai por seu filho. Principalmente o da mãe. Não importa o que aconteça ou o quanto as coisas possam mudar. Mesmo que toda a lógica se quebre, esse amor é algo forte de mais para ser apagado. Ele pode cruzar até mesmo o tempo e o espaço.

Uma voz suave e amável chegava aos ouvidos de ambos. Estava tudo escuro. Abriram os olhos devagar. No breve segundo antes de tudo apagar de novo puderam ver uma linda mulher com um delicado vestido vermelho e grandes asas brancas em suas costas. Parecia um anjo.

– Você... É uma carta?

– Sim – ela sorriu – A carta que você mesma criou naquele dia – respondeu para sua dona. Você me permitiu existir, sempre, dentro de você.

Tudo escureceu de novo e o casal começou a sonhar.

Estava nervoso. Já esperava havia meia hora, estava ficando preocupado. Deixara a sala após o nascimento do filho para que cuidassem dos dois.

– Por favor! Como ela está?! E o bebê? – Perguntou sem esperar que a enfermeira que se aproximava falasse.

Esta abriu um sorriso.

– Os dois estão bem! É um menino muito bonito e saudável. Meus parabéns! – Desejou para ele e para o restante da família, contando com Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito, Sonomi e Kero, muito bem escondido na bolsa de Tomoyo.

– Shaoran, vá até eles – Fukitaka falou sorridente.

– Mas...

– Tudo bem. Você é o pai dele. Ela deve querer ficar sozinha com você por um tempo. Esperarei mais um pouco para conhecer meu neto.

– Só você mesmo pai, deixar esse moleque entrar pra vê-la antes de todo mundo.

Os dois se fuzilaram com o olhar. Mesmo adulto, Shaoran ainda suportava as implicâncias do irmão de sua esposa. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, entrando em silêncio e fechando a porta. Ao vê-la com um lindo sorriso dirigido para o pequeno em seus braços, seu coração se derreteu. Ela o olhou e sorriu. Caminhou até os dois, sentou-se na cama e beijou a testa do recém-nascido, em seguida beijando Sakura e abraçando os dois.

– Eu fiquei com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com vocês.

– Já estamos bem. Nos desculpe por te preocupar.

Por alguns segundos apenas fitaram, sorridentes o rosto da criança adormecida.

– É igualzinho a você – ela comentou

A cena mudou.

Shaoran brincava com o garoto no parque do Rei Pinguim, empurrando o balanço enquanto o pequeno ria de felicidade.

– Mamãe! – Ele parou o balanço com os pés e correu para seus braços com um sorriso.

Mudou de novo.

– Sakura, sua chata! Estávamos quase acabando! – O guardião reclamava.

– Kero, seu malcriado! Nunca achei que às vezes você me daria mais trabalho do que meu próprio filho!

– Você tem sorte de ele ter puxado a você e não aquele moleque!

– O que?! Eu ouvi isso! Seu boneco de pelúcia mal educado! – Shaoran gritou do outro quarto.

– Querem parar vocês dois? – Sakura pediu, mas logo seu coração derreteu com as risadas do filho.

Outra vez, a cena mudou.

– Uma princesa... Me esperando. Você viu no sonho mamãe?

– Sim querido.

– Como você viu o papai antes de se conhecerem? Então eu vou encontrar a princesa do deserto?

– Ela precisa da sua ajuda.

Estava colocando o garoto para dormir. Não podia esconder aquele sonho dele. O conhecia bem, tinha certeza que ele iria atrás da princesa. Doía, mas teria que separar-se dele e talvez para sempre. Até na determinação, ele era parecidíssimo com o pai. Este os observava pela porta entreaberta. Sentia que um dos momentos em que mais precisariam unir forças e estar ao lado um do outro estava chegando.

Tudo mudou novamente. Estavam conversando com Yuuko.

– Tudo ficará bem no final.

Entregara seu báculo, de qualquer forma ainda tinha as cartas. Mas isso pouco importava. Seu filho estava longe. Tinha apenas oito anos. Talvez nunca mais o visse.

– É um garoto corajoso, não deve temer pelo destino dele, só esperar que volte. Ficará tudo bem, eu garanto que ele voltará a salvo – a bruxa das dimensões dizia para a mãe de Tsubasa, antes da imagem desaparecer.

– Shaoran... – murmurou, encolhendo-se no peito dele e chorando ainda mais.

– Querida... Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz, mas ele tomou essa decisão. Do jeito que nós fizemos naquela época. A princesa precisa dele e a ordem do universo também. Ele vai voltar pra nós! Eu nunca duvidei de você, que você ia voltar bem quando foi lutar com Yue. E eu não duvido dele também – abraçou-a com mais força e chorou junto com ela.

Tudo aquilo, não lembravam mais de ter acontecido, mas sentiam com total certeza que era tudo verídico.

– Ele parece tanto com você – a Card Captor sorriu observando o recém-nascido adormecido em seus braços.

– Mas os olhos e o cabelo são mais claros que os meus... E a culpa é sua.

Os dois reprimiram uma grande gargalhada para não acordar o pequeno. No momento o bebê vestia um casaco azul com orelhas de gatinho no capuz, feito por Tomoyo.

– Ficou muito fofinho com essa roupa que a Tomoyo fez.

– Ficou sim – sorriu – Acho que você devia se deitar um pouco.

– Acabei de voltar pra casa, fiquei muito tempo deitada no hospital. Quero ficar mais com vocês dois.

– Achei que voltaria tão cansada quanto quando estava lutando com o Hiragisawa naquela época.

Ela riu e se dirigiu até a cama, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Uma brisa suave e agradável entrava pela janela semi-aberta e a luz da manhã invadia o cômodo. Acomodaram o pequeno Tsubasa junto a eles e assim ficaram por um bom tempo.

– Ainda bem que aquele boneco de pelúcia está com Tomoyo por enquanto. É muito espalhafatoso. Iria acordar Tsubasa.

“Tsubasa!”

Aquele nome foi como um raio. Trazendo tudo de volta. Abriram os olhos e procuraram pela carta Clow. Estava em frente ao porta-retrato, ocultando a imagem. Sakura retirou as demais cartas do bolso e conferiu. A carta sonho estava lá. Não podia ser um aviso ou premonição.

Olharam-se. Ele levantou-se, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la e caminharam juntos até a carta, tirando-a da frente da foto e arregalando os olhos de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo de alívio e felicidade. Havia uma criança ali entre eles. Um garoto lindo parecidíssimo com Shaoran e com o olhar amável de Sakura.

– O seu amor... Concertou o que restava faltando na lógica do mundo – a voz doce da carta lhes disse antes desta voltar flutuando para junto das outras.

Os dois inspiraram fundo e se abraçaram. Momentos depois seguiam para o Rei Pinguim.

– O sonho de ontem. Achei que você estava aqui esperando. Mas talvez não fosse você. Esperaram durante uma hora sentados ali ao lado do grande escorregador. Eram nove da manhã de domingo. O parque estava vazio.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O grupo chegava ao sétimo mundo.

– Eu não me lembro de um mundo como esse – Yuui falou analisando a paisagem à sua volta.

– Ei, Manju Branco! Esse negócio do Manju Preto deve estar quebrado.

– Não! Impossível. Esse lugar deve estar nas lembranças de alguém.

– Syaoran-kun? Ou devo chamá-lo de Tsubasa-kun de agora em diante?

Ao não obterem resposta, todos fitaram o ponto em que o garoto fixava seu olhar. Um grande escorregador em formato de pinguim.

– Então Syaoran-kun reconhece este mundo?

– Eu nasci aqui.

Surpreenderam-se. Ele caminhou para mais perto do parque, passando pelos balanços, abrindo um sorriso ao se lembrar. Uma lembrança ao mesmo tempo dolorosa. Aproximando-se do gigantesco escorregador, seus olhos arregalaram-se, tal como os do restante do grupo e do casal sentado no chão.

– Mãe... E Pai...

– Então esses são os pais verdadeiros do pirralho?

– Syaoran se parece com seu pai, mas tem o olhar gentil de sua mãe! – Soel falou feliz.

A tristeza cruzou os olhos do garoto, que se virou decidido a mudar de direção e sair dali o mais rápido possível. “Espere um pouco!” Sabia que era seu outro eu. Por um momento o ignorou. Esperar por algo que já não existia?

– Ei! – O ninja chamou – Aonde você vai?!

– Tsu!!! – Ouviu a voz desesperada de sua mãe.

– Tsubasa!!! – Ouviu seu pai.

“Dê uma chance à sua própria esperança.” Parou de andar e se virou. Os dois o olhavam com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando.

– Não acabou, meu filho – a voz doce de sua mãe parecia a mais suave melodia para seus ouvidos.

Levara algumas coisas consigo. Puxou aquela foto do bolso e a olhou.


	3. O final feliz da família Li

A foto. Estava completa. Não estava sozinho nela. Com um enorme sorriso, jogou-se no abraço do casal. Sua mãe o abraçou com tanta força, que se ainda fosse criança, podia tê-lo sufocado. Seu pai abraçou ambos com igual intensidade.

O mago sorriu.

– Kurorin pode sorrir também se está feliz por Syaoran!

– Eu não pedi sua opinião bola branca!

– Mokona é Mokona! Puu!

– Kurotan está feliz também!

– Também não te perguntei nada!

O mago e a mokona riram da própria provocação com o amigo!

– Eu achei que...

– Aquela carta... Ela pode concertar coisas que ninguém nem nada consegue.

– A que você criou no dia que se despediu do papai.

– Sim filho – Shaoran respondeu.

“Você pode ficar. Aqui nós podemos existir e viver juntos. Eu escolho esse futuro.” Sorriu. Um alívio intenso tomou conta de seu coração.

– Querido, por favor... Diga que vai ficar aqui. Ao menos por enquanto.

– Eu vou, mas há alguém que eu preciso ir buscar.

O casal olhou o grupo afastado. O mago acenou sorrindo. Soel também os cumprimentou alegremente. Kurogane apenas acenou com a cabeça. Eles sorriram em resposta.

– Sua companheira. Ela não está aqui não é? – Sakura falou.

– Como você...?

– Yuuko. Nós falamos bastante com ela antes dela partir.

– Olá, pais de Syaoran-kun! Eu sou Fay, este pequeno branquinho é Mokona. Aquele grandalhão emburrado ali é o Kuropon!

– É Kurogane! Pare de me chamar assim!

– Por favor, fiquem um pouco – Sakura apertava as mãos de Tsubasa com força. Temia que ele desaparecesse.

– Tudo bem. Ela está segura, poderá esperar um pouco mais.

Horas mais tarde a família estava no quarto dos pais. Fay, Kurogane e Mokona dormiam no amplo quarto de hóspedes da casa. Kero havia feito uma festa ao reencontrar Tsubasa e passara boa parte da noite comendo bolo e bebendo com Soel, que ficara feliz por revê-lo, mesmo sabendo que não era o mesmo Kero.

– Faz tanto tempo... – ela lembrava.

Quando criança, se não conseguia dormir, Tsubasa se acomodava junto a eles. Os três estavam juntos deitados na cama do casal.

– Tenho medo de acordar e descobrir que foi um sonho.

– Não tenha mãe. Eu voltei de verdade.

Vendo os dois sorrindo para si, também sorriu, e adormeceu tranquilamente acomodada entre as duas pessoas que mais amava, sendo aquecida pelo abraço protetor de ambos.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Mesmo com essas "cartas sei lá o que" é estranho que os pais do pirralho tenham conseguido restaurar a lógica só com um sentimento.

– Há coisas que não precisam de lógica pra existir, Kurotan. Se você perguntar porque a mãe de Syaoran-kun ama o pai de Syaoran-kun e não qualquer outra pessoa, ela não saberá responder, mas ainda assim vai amá-lo. Se você perguntar às pessoas lá fora se elas acreditam em magia, dirão que tal coisa não existe. A família de Syaoran-kun e eu usamos magia ainda assim. Se os outros lá fora virem mokona não haverá outra opinião senão a de que é um brinquedo, mas todos sabemos que mokona é um ser vivo.

O ninja mantinha-se em silêncio, olhando para o teto, deitado sobre os braços cruzados.

– Você mais do que eu deve saber que não há nada tão forte e poderoso como o amor de uma mãe por seu filho.

Falar daquilo já não era tão doloroso, mas sentia-se grato por o mago e a mokona adormecida aceitarem seu silêncio.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Vá buscar a sua princesa.

– Nós estaremos esperando, querido.

– Eu vou voltar com ela, com certeza!

– Obrigado – Kurogane agradeceu ao casal.

– Foi muito bom conhecer os pais de Syaoran-kun.

– Mokona também adorou!

– Volte logo! – Kero pediu.

– Mokona também vai voltar!

– Foi um prazer – Shaoran falou.

– Obrigada, por estarem ao lado do nosso filho.

Tsubasa trocou um último sorriso com seus pais antes de ser transportado.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Vocês não vêm?

– Isso é algo que você deve fazer sozinho. Até mesmo depois que Kuropon estragou o momento da outra vez.

– Eu não estraguei nada! Você que queria bisbilhotar!

– Kurogane malvado!!

– Dessa vez eu te pego, seu manju branco!!

– Vá. Nós estaremos esperando aqui na cidade.

– Eu voltarei.

Sabia onde a princesa deveria estar. Ela costumava esperá-lo lá quando estava sozinha. Como esperado, a encontrou de pé, sozinha, de costas para ele, no mesmo lugar onde haviam confessado aquele sentimento. O vento fazia suas vestes e seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Sorriu.

– Eu encontrei. O mundo onde podemos existir e viver juntos.

Ela sabia que era ele, seu outro eu também havia lhe alertado, só esperou ouvir sua voz. Com um grande e verdadeiro sorriso se virou para ele e correu em sua direção, se jogando em seus braços. Tsubasa a abraçou e girou várias vezes, rindo junto com ela. Ao parar, seus lábios se encontraram.

Ele viera buscá-la. Iria com ele. Sentiria saudades de todos, mas um dia encontraria um jeito de poder vê-los novamente. Estaria num mundo onde não haveria mais dor para os quatro.

Fim


End file.
